Honoo No Naruto
by granasaber master
Summary: The night Mizuki tells Naruto of the Kyuubi in his anger he unlocks a power that hasn't been seen since before the sage of the six paths, he reignites the flames of his ancestors. The Karyuu have awoken and the Hokage clan has returned. Naruto x Harem.
1. The Flames Of The Hokage Reignite

**Honoo No Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

**The Flames Of The Hokage Reignite**

An: Yo this Granasabermaster with yet another story, the damn plot bunnieswon't leave me alone. This is a crossover of two of my favorite anime/manga series which both have ninjas in them, they are Naruto and the Flame Of Recca. Okay their will be no flame of Recca characters in this but two which you will find out later, and be sure to read the author note at the end of the chapter for some changes in the story line of the flame of recca that are needed for it to fit for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca or any other copy righted materials that appear in this fic.

" Human talking."

' Human thinking.'

" **Demon/Karyu/large summon talking."**

**' Demon/Karyu/large summon thinking.'**

" YELLING."

" **Jutsu."**(Translation)

* sound affects such as coughing or groaning*

Start the fic

The scene before us is one of worry as Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash of Konoha, an S-rank ninja and the Yondaime Hokage was near pulling his hair out. Today was the day his child was supposed to be born he had been as giddy as his sensei doing his research, his son who was going to be named Naruto after a character in his sensei's first and only non-perverted book. Normally this was to be a joyous day but sadly the Kyuubi no Yoko been sighted heading towards Konoha. The ninja have been having no luck in stopping it, which meant the only way for it to be stopped would be to seal it away. But unlike the lower biju the Kyuubi couldn't be sealed into a object because the youki would break it in a matter of minutes. No the Kyuubi could only be sealed into something that could handle the energy of the beast an animal would be taken over and an adult would die from the stress on their chakra coils, the only thing that could seal the Kyuubi and live would be a new born child since their coils were mailable enough to adapt the demon energy.

The thing is the only baby born tonight was his son, could he really do that to his own son. But he would have Kushina, Sarutobi, and Jaraiya to look after him right? Before Minato could answer himself Sarutobi burst through the door hold a bundle in his arms, the former Hokage was wearing his gray battle armor. Turning to regard the man known as the Kami no Shinobi( God of Ninja) he saw the man's face that had look of regret. " Sarutobi what happened?" asked a nervous Yondaime, the Sandaime felt far older then he really was as he set down his precious cargo on the desk. Inside the bundle was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze looking at his son Minato asked " Sarutobi why isn't Naruto with his mother?" Minato knew why but he didn't want it to be true, sighing the aged kage told the younger man " I am sorry Minato but Kushina died from complications of giving birth to Naruto.".

As if he was struck with a blow the yellow flash clutched his desk to keep standing ' My wife is dead and now I have condemn my son to be a Jinchuriki, there is no other way it has to be done.'. With one last look towards his son to see his right arm on FIRE! " Sarutobi get water!" looking at the blond man then the baby he saw what the Namikaze was freaking out about his eyes bugged out. After second of running around like chickens with their heads cut off they heard Naruto gurgling at them, they looked closer at the fire to see it wasn't hurting the baby boy.

Turning to each other with looks of confusion on their faces, just then Jaraiya came through the window and seeing the looks on their faces " Minato what's up ?". Than he looked the baby Naruto wide eyed " Why is the baby on fire?", after calming down Minato told the two men his suspicions. " Okay I have a idea as of why Naruto has that, the Namikaze clan wasn't always called the Namikaze. From the documents in the clan archives around the time of the sage of the six paths we were called the Hokage clan and no it has nothing to with the position. That was when the name changed but we existed as the Hokage before that, long before the great cataclysm that destroyed the world and created this new one. Lived the Hokage ninja clan. They were said to be the strongest of them along with wielding a strange power of fire and creating weapons that far surpass the Raijin no ken(Thunder god sword). But in between then and when we became the Namikaze not much is known but there is a legend about the clans power, the legend is where the most powerful of the clan had eight flame dragons as the source of his power. I think Naruto has that power because he manifested the power now but he won't be able to control it but there is something that can.".

The two older men watched as he went over to the safe that held the forbidden scroll and took out a gray and black tekko( forearm guard) with flames on the top of it. The man's sensei gave the armor a raised brow " The hell is that gaki?" getting a serious look from his student " This was made by our ancestors to seal away the flame of the Karyu." the Sandaime was surprised by this " Your sealing away his powers!. The Yondaime shook his head " No this acts more of a limiter to control his powers until he's ready for them in about 15-16 years." said the man as he put the tekko over his sons right arm the two were about to say it was too big until the metal arm guard shrunk to fit the babies arm perfectly. The blond turned to face the elder ninja " Sarutobi the only way it can come off is if Naruto removes it willingly when he's older you must tell him never to remove it unless he has to." getting a nod from the monkey summoner. Jaraiya had to know one thing " Minato this sounds like a kekkei genkai that means you have it to right." picking up his son the blue eyed man shakes his head " No the power has been dormant and has only awoken in Naruto." the two great ninja watch as the man leave for the last time to battle the Kyuubi. Things will never be the same.

Time skip 16 years the day before the graduation exam.

It has been 16 years since the Kyuubi attack, the official story was that the fox was killed by the Yondaime who gave his life to do so. But the real one the older generation knew was that no man can kill a bijuu they might as well try to kill a maelstrom. So the great beast was sealed away into the only thing that can hold it a baby, but not just any baby Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze not that he knew he was the son of the greatest hero of the village. That night the village was told of what he held and the last wish of the Hokage that he be treated as a hero, but the village did the opposite they hated the boy for simply being him and what he held. So the Sandaime made a law to stop the elder generation from telling Naruto's about the fox that was sealed into him, but that did not stop them from telling their children to stay away from him or kicking him out stores and even attacking him from time to time. The attacks stopped around when he was 13 because he started to fight back when he want to the hospital he never came alone.

So we find the hero of this story running away from several Chunins across the roof tops, as to why he is running he had just painted the Hokage monument. Looking towards the stone faces one can see the first had a few swirl marks over his face along with a runny nose, the second had been painted with a black bowl cut huge eyebrows along with a bright smile and a speech bubble that had the words FLAMES OF YOUTH! In it. Many a ninja shivered at this while the man that the drawing was made like ranted about the flames of youth and hugged his mini me with sunset in the back round * shudder*. The third had wide eyes and bloody nose, while fourth had nothing done to it but next to it was the was drawing of the prankster. The people who saw this brushed off the likeness expect a certain porn reading cyclops who looked at the first three and laughed at the first and third but shivered at the second, when he got to the last one he looked between the two for about two minutes then put away his book went to the nearest wall to repeatedly slam his head into it yelling baka with each hit.

But enough with that back to the chase, Naruto is still ahead of the shinobi after him. Zooming in on the teen we see he is a solid 5'6 with spiky sun kissed blond hair with a short pony tail down the back his skin is slightly tanned with three whisker marks on either cheek, the most drawing feature was his eyes they were a deep crystalline blue. What the teen wore is a black tee-shirt with a blood red pants on the back of the shirt was red swirl, on his arm as always was black and gray tekko with black flames on his he wore a pair of black boots. The teen's body was like that of a runner lithe yet strong but flexible.

Looking back at the four Chunin chasing him he gave them a foxy grin along with the middle finger, this made one of the men shout out " YOU LITTLE FUCKER GET BACK HERE SO WE CAN KILL YOU!" while the others grew tick marks on their heads. Laughing his ass off at the men he jumped to street level and heading in alley that had dead end, turning around to see the four Chunins at opening grinning promising pain the lead one spoke " Alright you brat we got you now!". Still grinning to himself " Wow you four are Chunin right and it took you oh …. what 45 minute's to catch a mere academy student you must be proud of your selves." responded the blond cheekily, the men grit their teeth so hard you can hear them crack. Grinning even wider Naruto said " Well it's been fun but I have things to do people to see and your not them so bye." waving at the ninja until they noticed the six black balls at their feet.

Groaning at this one said " Fucking ass." * BOOM* the explosion sent up a ton of dust and black smoke bursting from the cloud was Naruto. Running at full speed away from the alley jumping over people off walls like some sort of monkey, about 20 seconds later the four Chunin came out of the smoke coughing and covered in dust. Looking around for the teams target that was no where in sight they bolted around the corner, spotting four Jonin sitting at a table of a cafe they headed over to them.

The four higher ranking ninja Asuma Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Kakashi Hakate( all are wearing their normal clothes), coming to a stop to the table the apparent leader of the mid-level nin asks " Have any of you seen the Uzumaki run by here.". It was Kakashi that asked " Is he about this tall spiky blond hair?" holding his hand to the boys height, the four nodded vigorously " He went that way." pointing towards the towards the clan section of the village. The men took off like a shot thanking the sliver haired man, Asuma took out a cancer stick and lit it " Their gone now you know Naruto.".

A poof of smoke later where Kakashi was sitting now sat the blond grinning like a chimp " Man is it me or are those guys getting easier to fool, by the way thanks for the assist ossan and nee-chans.". Growling at the nickname the smoking jonin said " You know that Kurenai and I are the same age right." surprise at this Naruto responds " Really? Well you look like an old man while she looks like she could be my older sister." that made the bearded man grumble about troublesome smart ass blonds while the genjutsu mistress blushed a little.

Taking a long drag of his smoke Asuma gazed up at the sun " Naruto shouldn't you be at the academy?" asked in a accusing tone, turning it around at the older male " Maybe like you shouldn't have a certain book collection under the loose floor board third from the k- mpph." was all he got out before the fuuton master put a large hand over the teens mouth. Glaring at the boy " How did you know that." whispered the jonin, smirking at the man " One trap your apartment better two get new locks the current one's are much too easy three you left the window open last week and four the hiding place is visible from across the street.".

Luckily for the man the Chunin's had run into the real Kakashi down the road, Naruto spotted them so he had to leave " Well it was so nice to see you all I gotta be going.". With that he took off across the roof tops with the four man squad in hot pursuit, chuckling at the antics of the blond he turned back to his sandwich which was gone his eye twitched once twice thrice "NARUTO!" with Anko laughing her ass off at how the jonin had just got played by the academy student.

Naruto heard the yell as he finished the food he lifted, ducking into a street when the Chunin's arrived they lost him again. Taking off in search of the teen, off to the side of the street a piece of cloth made to look like the wooden fence fell reveal Naruto. Sniggering at them " Wow twice in one day I fooled them with an academy trick they are getting soft or what." the blond felt an aura of foreboding behind him looking to see his academy sensei with a tick mark over his eye. The brown haired teacher in his standard chunin outfit and scar across his face growled out the blondes name " Na-ru-to." gulping at the sight before him he tried to explain his way out of it ( Read: Bullshit his way out) " Heey Iruka-sensei I can explain this here's how it went -" before the teen could pile enough bullshit he was bound with rope and being dragged towards the ninja academy.

At the classroom of the graduating class stood the bound Naruto covered in rope from his ankles to shoulders in front of the class who were laughing at him while his sensei talked to the class scanned the room for his target. He located the person he wanted Sasuke Uchiha a raven haired and eyed boy in black clothing sitting near the window, the teen was arrogant and made fun of the blond at any chance just to feel superior. Iruka had just informed the class about the pop quiz on the **Henge no jutsu** he turned to Naruto he saw bound and gagged Sasuke ' The hell did the gag come from?'. Snapping his head around so fast that one would think he had whip lash there stood Naruto opening the window, rushing to grab the boys shoulder he asked " Naruto what do you think your doing?". " Trying to get fresh air." he said with straight face the sensei's eye twitched before Naruto pointed back towards where he had left Sasuke " Umm sensei I think you should stop them?".

Turning to look at several girls among them was the top fangirl of the Uchiha carrying the dark haired teen still bound and gagged on top of their shoulders. " Girls put Sasuke down now!" complying the blushing female's set the dark eyed teen down in front of the behind him Naruto made a smart ass comment " Geez who knew that fangirls were in to the bondage thing glad I don't have any.". Sadly one of the fangirls Sakura heard him " NARUTO BAKA!" yelling this as she ran up to the teen with her fist drawn back to hit the boy. Swinging at the blonde the fist connected sadly with the wrong person, the one she sent flying was Sasuke Uchiha still bound and gagged. Striking the object of her affections caused her fangirl mind to shut down making pink haired girl faint.

Sighing which had become common since he took over this particular class he made familiar hand seals to use the only thing that could control the class, Naruto spotted this diving under the nearest table yelling " FIRE IN HOLE!".

A few hours later we find Naruto repelling off the Hokage monument cleaning the faces of the graffiti, the teacher was watching the blond in case he made a break for it again. Looking at the young man " Naruto why did you do this anyway?" stopping his work letting gaze fall on the only teacher who gave a crap about him " Hm because I was bored, the Chunin's needed a work out and it's never too early show the people that my face will be up there some day. But Iruka sensei your jutsu scars people for life you know that right?" this caused the man to scratch the back of his head knowing it was true that his **Akuma atama no jutsu**( Demon head jutsu.) was quite frightening.

After Naruto had finished cleaning the faces of he painted Iruka took him to Ichiraku's. The two were chowing down on their ramen with the brown haired man on his second while the blond was on his sixth,turning to the teen as he polished of the bowl Iruka looked at the tekko on his arm " Naruto why do you always wear that tekko?". Blinking held up said armor " I don't really know, Jiji told me a long time ago to never take it off. He said they found me with it on he thinks it's from my parents but doesn't know anything else but that it has seals that make it grows with me and only I can remove it ." says the blond as he drinks the broth from the bowl.

Cupping his chin Iruka said " I don't think I've heard of any Konoha clans or shinobi families that do that, I can understand wanting to keep the only thing from your family close but you never take it off?" shaking his head the blond gained a far off look in his eyes " Nope Jiji said that there was a reason it must have been put on me even if we don't know why and since he said it I trust him.". Smiling at the that " So Naruto do you think that you will pass the graduation test tomorrow?" giving his favorite teacher his fox like grin " Of course I will.".

The next day we find Naruto sitting on a swing hanging from a tree outside the academy, he had failed again all because he wasn't able to do fucking **Bunshin no jutsu**( clone technique) so here sat listening to the parent's of the graduate's praise their kids while many whispered insults about him. " Isn't that the only one who failed?" " Good can you imagine that 'THING' as a ninja I wonder why Sandaime keeps it around.". Scowling at them until he hears a voice behind him " Hey Naruto can I have a word with you." he turns his head to see the Chunin instructor Mizuki.

Several hours later Naruto is in the middle of the woods near an old wood cutters shed sat the blond with a large scroll beside him with the kanji for forbidden on the front, it was laying out in front of the blond open while he looked at jutsu. Scowling at the scroll ' Damn most of these are elemental jutsu and I don't know my affinities, there has to be something I can learn.' looking at the scroll speed reading through the list until he stopped over a certain one. Cupping his chin while reading the description ' **Kage bunshin** a solid clone that uses high amounts of chakra, one solid blow can dispel the clone but the clone can think independently and doesn't need verbal orders. Along with the information that the clone collected during it's 'life' is sent back to the original weather it be chakra control or jutsu they are sent back to the user.'.

Blankly looking at the scroll for about five seconds before he started to drool ' Must learn jutsu, with this pranks that take hours to set up could be done with in under a half an hour I could bring out the big ones that I didn't have the man power I could prank the whole village at ONCE! * Cue evil scientist laugh* ohh I guess training and battle too.' the teen then looked right below the **Kage bunshin** with stars in his eye's. The teen had found **Bunshin daibakuha**(great clone explosion). At this the entire village froze at the same time and shivered feeling something akin to doom coming.

An hour later Iruka was jumping towards Naruto position, coming in to the clearing where the blond was he sneaked up behind the teen " Naruto what the hell were you thinking stealing the forbidden scroll!" jumped clutching chest. Turning around to face the teacher " Don't do that Iruka-sensei you nearly gave me a heart attack and what the heck are you doing here anyway." gaining a twitch in his eye the Chunin said " What am I doing here why did you steal the forbidden scroll?". Narrowing his eyes at the man " Sensei the reason I asked because wouldn't Jiji send ANBU to handle something like this no offense but your a Chunin unless the person who told me to come here told you.".

Naruto was unable to finish his thought when the two heard the whizzing sound of kunai, Iruka reacted first by shoving Naruto out of harms way but he unable to avoid the throwing knives himself. When the kunai struck the school teacher he flew backwards into the wall of the woodcutters shed, Iruka immediately tried to stand but fell back down because the kunai had hit him several places that would make movement a problem. He then directed his gaze to where Naruto was seeing that the boy was fine, the Chunin looked towards where the attack came from who he saw surprised him while angering him.

Standing on a branch was Mizuki with two large fuma shuriken on his back, the sliver haired man was wearing a standard Chunin outfit. With a smug grin worthy of an Uchiha the ninja said " Well looks like you found him first huh Iruka?" Iruka's eye's widened in realization " It was you that told Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll wasn't it!". Disregarding his fellow Chunin the man turned to Naruto " Good job Naruto now give me the scroll." again trying to stand the brown haired Chunin shouts " Don't do it he only wants the forbidden scroll get away from here run!".

Mizuki sneers at the man pulls out his trump card " Naruto do you know why everyone hates even gentle Iruka?" that got the blond attention " What the hell are you talking about teme.". Smirking to him self Mizuki continued with Iruka yelling for him to stop " The tale starts 16 years ago when the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked this village, the story that the Yondaime killed the demon is false because no mortal can slay a Bijuu. No the Hokage had to seal away the beast into something, the only thing that could hold the fox was a newborn baby and that baby was you. You are the fox that almost destroyed Konoha and kill all those ninja including the Yondaime and Iruka's parent's!".

Mizuki waited for the brat to breakdown so he could kill him claiming that he had been taken over by the demon but before he could stop him the vile creature had murdered Iruka he would be hailed as a hero. Iruka was able to get to a knee to and try to stop Mizuki from finishing but was unable to he closed his eyes not wanting to see the look of betrayal from the boy he considered a little brother.

But to both of the their surprises Naruto remained silent shaking, when the teen looked up Mizuki recoiled in fear. Instead of the eyes of a broken person empty soul less his gaze held white hot fury directed straight at the traitor, even Naruto's normally lighthearted voice that held an unknown mischief now was hard as steel. " I always knew that you were an idiot but not one of this level, you attack me with kunai then try to tell me that one of the only people that even gives a shit if I live or die hates me when he just pushed me out of the way of your attack risking his own life for mine. But dumbest thing you have ever done is attack one of my precious people just for that you can GO TO HELL!".

What happened next was unexpected even for Naruto, the blonds entire forearm was enveloped in a raging inferno of flames. Naruto then thrust his hand forward unleashing a torrent of fire at the Chunin standing in the tree, Mizuki was so shocked by the event he was unable to moved and was hit by the blast of fire head on launching him from the tree on to the ground where he was left smoldering twitching lump of burns.

Iruka could even form words at this his student had just done the impossible …. again, Naruto turned towards him looking at his arm that was no longer aflame " Sensei the old man had better have a good explanation for this cause I sure as hell don't." a creak in a tree made the two snap their gaze towards it. It Seemed the ANBU had finally arrived when the work was already done.

Half an hour later after the ANBU medic fixed up Iruka's wounds the sensei and student found themselves sitting in the office of the Hokage staring across the desk at the man hailed as the 'Professor'. The tension in the room was so thick one could cut it with a knife " So Jiji do you know why I can shoot flames from my hand? And why Mizuki-teme said I had the Kyuubi sealed into me.".

The Sandaime sighed he knew this day would come he had hoped it was farther off but there was no way of dodging it now " Yes I do both deal with your family." scratching the back his head Naruto said " But didn't you say that you don't know who my family was right?". The elderly ninja took out his pipe and lit it with a small a katon jutsu " No I know who they are but before you start I was asked by your father to keep it was secret until a certain condition was fulfilled. And what Mizuki said is true the Kyuubi was sealed into you at birth but that doesn't mean you are the Kyuubi.". Waving his hand in a shooing motion " I know that I mean if I am the Kyuubi where are my nine fluffy tails and fox ears?" the others in the room face fault at that.

Picking himself up the gray haired man went on " Yes where was I oh right your parents I am to tell you their names when a certain condition was fulfilled, that was met tonight when you summoned your flame. I will answer all your questions when I am done with the explanations, now the reason that your parents didn't want you know until now is because they were powerful Shinobi and made many enemies that would love nothing more than to kill their child for revenge." He let that sink in to Naruto's mind.

" First is your mother her name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was from the country of Uzu and the daughter of the clan head of the Uzumaki sadly she died from complications from child birth. Your father is where the power you used is from his side of the family his name is Minato Namikaze The Yondaime Hokage.".

The three sat in silence until Naruto broke it " Could you say that again Jiji I think I had something crazy stuck in my ear because I thought you said that the Yondaime the guy who put the Kyuubi in me was my father?" Sarutobi had expected this " That I did Naruto tell me what does the Yondaime look like?". Raising an eyebrow at that Naruto puts his hands behind his head " That's easy the picture's right there, blue eye's spiky blond hair lightly tanned-" he trailed off as the realization dawned on him. Beside him Iruka's jaw has dropped as he looked between the picture of the fourth on the wall behind the Sandaime to Naruto right beside him ' Naruto looks just like him and no one saw it Kami were stupid.'.

Taking a deep drag on his pipe the man known as 'Kami no Shinobi.' went on with the explanation " Yes Minato Namikaze was your father he did not wish to seal the Kyuubi into you, know this he had no other choice and he wanted the people to see you as a hero not the demon sadly the many didn't honor that wish." no one spoke for several minutes until Naruto said " I can understand that it was either seal it into me or sacrifice the village but if I ever see the bastard in the after life am gonna give him an ass kicking of a lifetime." the other two gave a tense laugh at this.

The scared teacher had a question that was bugging him " Hokage-sama you said that the power Naruto used came from his father's side of the family right?" getting a nod from the venerable elder " I never heard of Yondaime having that power nor have I ever heard of the Namikaze clan have it either so why does Naruto have it?". Leaning back in his chair thought back on what Minato had told him " That is true while the Namikaze clan weren't known for it doesn't mean that they didn't have it, Minato told me on your birth that the power has lain dormant until it awakened again in you. The power allows you to call upon flames but there is a hidden secret to the power, each user has something that represents their inner flame it can be anything from a phoenix to a dragon. Each person has a different type of flame, Naruto has a special flame which only a few have ever had the Karyu. The Karyu are the most powerful of the flames each has a different power though I do not know what they are do you have any questions?".

Nodding Naruto scratched his cheek " Yeah why do I have to wear this thing?" asks the blond as he points to his tekko clad arm. Blinking at this Sarutobi realizes that he had forgotten something " Oh yes that it limited your power until you were ready to control them, the reason that I told you to never take it off was that if you removed it your own flame would most likely kill you." Iruka paled at this considering he told Naruto remove the bracer during sparing a few years ago but the boy had refused.

Naruto eye twitched as he remembered the same thing looking at the Chunin as the man held up his hands in front of him to placate the blond. Gaining control again Naruto turned back the gray haired man in front of him " So Jiji is there any more information about this?" tapping out his pipe and refilling it the Sandaime thought about it for a minute " Why yes there is Naruto it is to be given to you when you become a Gennin and unlock your powers.".

Hearing this Naruto's shoulders slump " I guess that means I don't get it just yet." the two older male's looked at the boy confused until Iruka asked " Why wouldn't you get it Naruto?". Sighing Naruto looked at the ground while he answered " Because I failed the graduation exam making me academy student guess I can try next year.".

" Not true Naruto-kun." said the leader of the village this made the two others in the room look at him "You helped stop a traitor which counts as a B rank mission and allows me to bestow upon you the rank of Gennin of Konoha congratulations.". Letting it sink in the teen then broke out into a face splitting grin as he jumped around like a six year old on a sugar high. Waiting until the blond calmed down the brown haired Chunin told him to close his eyes " Okay Naruto you can open them.".

When the teen did so he saw the smiling faces of the Hokage and Iruka, he looked at Iruka again and saw that he was missing his Konoha Hai-ate. Naruto reached up to his own forehead to feel the cool metal of the slightly worn cloth, the next instant the chunin was almost tackled by the blond as the teen hugged him and mumbled " Thanks Anki.". The heart warming scene was viewed by the Sandaime with small smile on his face.

Unknown to the three ninja another viewed this scene through a crystal ball held in a claw, a light smile graced the lips of the person if one was to looked close enough you would see two moles on the person's chin. The person was obscured by the surrounding shadows all that could be seen was lower part of their face " Finally I found you last of the Hokage clan." came the soft feminine voice of the watcher as she viewed the Hokage's office she then seemed to fade away into the shadows themselves.

Chapter 1 end

An: Damn that took a while to write but hopefully it will be worth it, now to the changes that I mentioned so

**WARNING WARNING* spoiler alert for the end of Flame of Recca***

For those who have read through the entire 300 chapters of the series or played the flame of recca video game know that Recca cured his mother of immortality letting her die along with the fact the madogu disappeared with the hokage's fire powers, but for my idea I had to change that in this he was unable to cure her so I'll let you work that out from the last bit of this chapter. And what happened to Recca well keep reading this story to find out.

End of the spoiler warning

I thinking of having Naruto wield a few madogu I have a few in mind but if you wish to suggest one go a head then you can even make an original one just make sure to provide a description of it along with any powers and or weaknesses it may have.

Also this story is a Harem I am willing to listen to suggestions on the harem, but the size is limited their will only be 4 to 5 girls in it suggestions have to fallow these rules 1) No Sakura I don't like her 2) No Hinata it's not that I don't like the pairing but I can't write for her and I don't think she's right for this Naruto's personality 3) No Kurenai I like the pairing every once in a while but she is with a Asuma. Other then those three go crazy and as always read enjoy and review.


	2. Tempering the Flames

**Honoo No Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

**Tempering The Flame**

An: Hello all thanks for tuning in to the next installment of Honoo no Naruto, from the reviews that I have gotten you like this story. Okay here are a few things first off I will no longer be doing review response, I now will be sending private messages to those who ask questions.

" Normal speech."

' Normal thought.'

" **Demon/Karyu speech."**

**' Demon/ Karyu thought.'**

" Jutsu/Madogu."

"YELLING!"

*sound affects*

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted materials that appear in this Fan fiction such Naruto and Flame of Recca.

Now on to the fic

Naruto yawned as he walked down the street in the early morning, he had stayed up later then usual talking with the Sandaime and Iruka-sensei about a few things. That since he graduated he had team placements in a week, along with since he stopped a traitor he got payed for a B-rank mission which was 600 Ryo(1 ryo=$1) in his pocket. But the best thing was when Jiji gave him book, now normally this wouldn't excite Naruto but this one did. It was a book about his clan and had information about his kekkei genkai.

The book had all kinds of info about his clan like how the name was changed to the Namikaze from the Hokage, that information made him laugh. The Kekkei genkai didn't have a real name but the users did those that that wielded it did, they were called the Honoo shiso(Flame masters). As he had read deeper into the book about his clans power the blond found out a good bit of information on it, the kekkai genkai (Bloodline limit) had base powers such as the ability to summon flames from what seemed to be thin air. He had also found out something by accident last night when the Sandaime tested his elemental affinities.

_Flash back_

A little while after revealing Naruto heritage to him the three occupants in the room sat down with the Sandaime behind his desk while the other two sitting on chairs in front.

Silence was prevalent in the room as the old Kage was deep in thought ' Hmm there has to be a way to help Naruto but if I go out of my way or give too much help it could easily be taken as favoritism. While I am planning on giving him the book his father made from the research on the Hokage clan but that is his right full possession. There has to be away to at least help him …. that could work.' the old man smirked at the last thought it was prefect. It couldn't be construed as favoritism just a nudge in the right direction.

Clearing his throat to gain the attention of the Chunin and newly minted Gennin "Now Naruto there is something I want you to do for me" Said the Sandaime as he reached into his desk to pull out a slip of square paper " I want you to channel a small amount of chakra into this paper.".

The elderly man handed the paper to the young teen whom had confused look on his face seeing this Hiruzen went into what his students the called the ' Professor mode' " That is called chakra paper it's made from a tree that is feed chakra from when the seed is planted to when it's harvested, when a person channels chakra through the paper it reacts to the person elemental affinities. Do you know what those are Naruto-kun?".

Putting his hands behind his head the spiky haired teen answered " Yeah their the elements used for Ninjutsu there are five main elements Katon(fire release), Suiton(Water release), Fuuton(Wind release), Raiton(lighting release), and Doton(Earth release) right.".

Nodding at the right answer while letting a small smile find it's way on to his face " That's correct Naruto now this lets you know which element a person is more alined with most people only have one element that they naturally but you can train a affinity to gain it. When you use the paper it will burn to ash for fire become wet for water crinkle for lighting turn to dust for earth and be cut in half for wind, so if you would." gestured the old Kage for the teen to go for it.

Doing as he was told the jinchuriki sent a small amount of chakra into the paper but par for the course in his life the unexpected happened instead of a normal reaction the paper started to glow. Naruto's danger sense's went wild so tossed the thing like a live exploding tag which was pretty apt because two seconds after Naruto flung paper away it erupted into a miniature fireball shocking the room.

The three men in the room stood still with eye's wide starring where the small explosion took place, Naruto had been knocked on his ass when the paper went off likewise Iruka had been unseated from the chair he was sitting in. The Hokage was the best off that he was able to duck behind the desk.

After a short silence Naruto broke it summing up all their thoughts " What fuck was that!" his voice was nearing the point of hysterics he had enough surprises for one night as it was.

A few minutes later after calming down and assuring the ANBU outside that it was nothing the three Shinobi once again sat in their original place's.

A nervous Iruka fidgeted in place " Hokage-sama I've never seen anything like that happen when a person test's their affinities before do you think it might be a sub-element?" asked the sensei in a shaky voice.

The old Kage leaned back bringing his pipe to his lips he had brought out the thing to help calm his nerves, he shook his head " No it was not a sub-element I have only seen something like that once before many years ago." Sarutobi stopped to take long drag of his pipe " Tho the circumstances were different the last time I saw that kind of reaction was from my sensei the Nidaime.".

The blond and brunette eye's nearly popped out of their sockets " The Nidaime?" they both stuttered out at the same time.

Putting his pipe out while nodding " Yes it was when Tobirama-sensei was teaching my team about elemental chakra that was when he showed us how to use the paper, when he used it instead of just becoming wet water actually flowed out of the paper much like Naruto's burst into flame. It was because his affinity was so strong I would have to say that Naruto's fire affinity is as strong or even stronger then my sensei's was for water.".

Naruto's jaw had dropped at what the Hokage had just said he might have an equal or better yet a stronger affinity to fire then the Nidaime's water all he could think of was ' I AM AWESOME!', if your wondering why Iruka hadn't said anything well his brain was still processing the information it had feed up to this point.

The old shinobi paused in his explanation to tap the spent tobacco out his pipe before he went on with his lesson " Now just because your affinity is that stronger doesn't mean that you can't slack off having that affinity just means that Katon jutsu are easier to use and cost less chakra but there is something else that I would like to try." with that the gray haired man stood up to walk over to a filing cabinet.

The two lower ranked ninja looked with raised eyebrows as the man known as the ' Professor' rifled through it until a small ahh came from him. The elder man pulled out a folder which he set down on his desk flipping it open to show a piece of paper with the kanji for the five elements in a wide circle with a line leading into the circle from each, where the lines met was a slightly complex seal.

Seeing the looks of the two the Hokage explained it " This is an alternate test made by your father just in case a person's affinity over rode their others, I think this might pertain to you since your fire affinity might over shadow your other weaker ones much like my sensei's water over powered his minor lighting element. Now all you have to do is channel chakra into the center where the seal array is and it will show the elements that you are aligned with the kanji will glow the brighter that they glow the stronger the affinity is.".

The blond hesitantly reached out to the center of the paper touching the seal he began to channel a small amount of his chakra in to it, the flame user flinched when the symbol's started to glow thinking that the paper would explode like the last one.

Opening his eyes to the see it had not burst into flames he instead saw the kanji for fire shining brightly like a mini lamp while the kanji for wind shone bright but less then fire, what surprised the three men was a third kanji glowed just as brightly as the one for wind. The final element was lighting.

_Flashback End_

It had been pretty surprising about his element's where most only had one he had three, the first two were easily explained the strong fire affinity was from his blood line and the wind affinity was probably inherited from his father since a lot of children had the same ones as their parent's. But the lighting came out of the blue, but enough of that all that meant was that he had to work harder and find jutsu for the two rarest affinities in Konoha along with the manipulation exercises.

As he read into the book the information got a bit more obscure, their was a passage about the Karyu which was supposedly residing in him. The thing was short it all he got from it was that the things were sentient and he would have to gain their trust or make them submit to his will.

As Naruto read further into the book he found a few more things about his new abilities is that his flames that he summoned with his blood line is stronger then a regular Katon jutsu. One the things that caught Naruto's eye was the Madogu( Elemental weapons or magical tools), they apparently were objects that granted the user a certain power like control over the wind or titan like strength the last Namikaze couldn't wait to get his hands on one of those.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of all the awesome things he would do with a Madogu, Naruto had several things to do in this week before he met his team like do some serious training to be able to use his flames on command and hopefully a one or two jutsu.

But today he had three things to do first he had to get some supplies at the Shinobi store, two go the library to look up jutsu and training tips for his elements and third head to his work shop. With that in mind he jumped up to the roofs of Konoha making his way towards a shop.

While Naruto was running his errands a meeting in the Hokage tower was taking place between the Sandaime and the Jonin that are to become sensei, today the teams would be put together and if a instructor wished to have a certain student(s) on their team they could request them.

All nine of the Jonin instructors were there including Kakashi Hakate who was amazingly only late to this meeting half an hour. The gathered ninja milled around talking to each other until the Hokage drew their attention by clearing his throat " Ahem today we'll decide to who the new graduates will be assigned to there are 27 students which will be put into teams of three -" before the elderly man could finish he was interrupted by one the Jonin.

The Jonin in question was a tall man with black hair and a beard wearing the standard Jonin attire with a cigarette hanging from his mouth he is Asuma Sarutobi the son of the Sandaime " Eh I thought there was only 26 kid's who passed the test since Naruto failed?" said the younger Sarutobi in his usual bored tone.

Looking at his youngest son Hiruzen knew that he Jonin's would hear of this eventually but better the truth then a warped version " Yes there were 26 who passed the academy exam but there was another that became a Gennin last night, I assume that all of you know of the incident that occurred last night?".

The one to answer was tall lanky Jonin with silver hair that stood nearly straight up, he wore a standard Jonin uniform complete with vest the only part of his face that was visible was his right eye with a blue face mask covering his bottom half and his Hai-ate tilted over his left eye. This is Kakashi Hakate Elite Jonin of Konohagakure also known as Sharingan no Kakashi.

" Not much since the details haven't been released yet, but the only facts that are known that the traitor Mizuki Toji was able to convince an academy student to break into the Hokage tower to steal the forbidden scroll." the Jonin said all of this in his normal bored drawl but those that knew him could tell he paying rapt attention he wasn't reading his porn! The rooster haired man went on with his explanation " The academy student that stole the scroll was Naruto, before Mizuki showed up the other Sensei Iruka arrived after that the details get sparse it ends with Mizuki getting defeated.".

Nodding to what the sliver haired man said the Hokage spoke " Yes that is pretty good over view of what happened last night, but we still don't know who Mizuki was working for since he hasn't been able to be interrogated yet.".

" Yeah he never did show up to 'play' why is that?" the voice was cheerful, it came from a purple haired brown eyed woman wearing a tan trench with a mesh body suit and orange mini skirt. This woman is Anko Mitarashi a Tokubetsu Jonin and one of the best interrogators in the I&T division along with self declared number one dongo lover only matched by Naruto Uzumaki's Ramen obsession.

Sighing to him self Sarutobi shook his head at the young woman's antics silently hoping the snake summoner never met a certain pyro ninja, " Well Anko I don't think Mizuki could last long as a play mate-" said the old man in a deadpan on the last bit as he picked up a report off his desk " Considering that 75% of his skin has 2nd degree burns covering it.".

This fact surprised the assembled Shin-obi since they were pretty sure that Iruka didn't know a Katon jutsu and Naruto an academy student that wasn't from a clan shouldn't have access to elemental jutsu.

Seeing the confusion in the Jonin the Hokage spoke up " During the incident last night Mizuki revealed something he should not have he told Naruto of the Kyuubi!" a murmurer ran through the crowd as Hiruzen went on " In his anger of this revelation along with the traitor harming Iruka Naruto awakened a bloodline, this bloodline gives him the power over fire that is comparable to the Nidiame's power over water.".

Seeing that some of those that disliked Naruto beginning to stir he used the tone of voice that reminded people why he was called the Kami no Shin-obi( God of ninja) it was cold harsh and had finality about it that sent shivers down many a spine " Now before any of you even start along that train of thought I will make this clear it is not! The Kyuubi that made this happen it is a viable bloodline like the Sharingan or Byakugan and Naruto never was, is not, and never will be the Kyuubi no Yoko understood?" Saying the last part with a enough KI to make a few of the lesser Jonin take a step back.

Getting nods from his elite he calmed himself down " Good now the one who becomes Naruto's Sensei will get a more detailed explanation of it but for now on with the meeting, if any of you wish for a certain team or student ask now.".

The first to step forward was a stunningly beautiful woman with red eyes and wavy brown hair wearing a odd dress that seemed to be made of bandages her name is Kurenai Yuhi " Hokage-sama I would like to request a team made up of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka to make a tracking squad.".

Sarutobi took out his pipe from a pocket and tapping it against his chin, the team seemed like a good combination with the Aburame taking care of the mid to long range and the other two taking care of close range. The only problem he could see was the team didn't have an ninjutsu user since the Aburame didn't have the reserves for it with their chakra eating insects and the Hyuuga clan basically forbidding the members from learning ninjutsu beyond the academy three he supposed the Inuzuka could do it if he trained enough " Very well Yuhi-san the team is yours.".

The next to step up was his son Asuma smoking his cigarette " I'd like to take the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho." Said the bearded Jonin in a lazy tone.

The elder man resisted the urge to roll his eyes, while he respected his son as a powerful ninja in his own right but the boy was almost as lazy as a Nara " Fine they are yours but I better not hear about you slacking off." all he got was nonchalant sure pops.

The last to step forward was Kakashi " I would like to have Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hanaro, and …. Naruto Uzumaki." this surprised many people,they knew he would ask for the Uchiha since he was the only other person in Konoha with a Sharingan but he asked for Naruto specifically that was odd.

For Kakashi it took much of his self control to say Naruto's real last name but he knew that all it would have done was cause problems for Naruto which he didn't need at that time.

All the Hokage did was raise an eyebrow at his choice, he knew like everyone that he was to be the one to teach Sasuke since the civilian council was harping on the fact about it. But Naruto he knew that Kakashi had a soft spot for the boy from being his guard when he was younger but to ask for him it was like he knew something, but the Sandiame was unsure of this particular team would work out since he had heard of their interactions with one another at the academy " Are you sure that you wish for that particular team I have heard that the three of them do not get along at all?" questioned the Hokage.

At this Kakashi gave a nervous laugh while scratching the side of his face " Well that is true but I think given a bit of work they can work together, with Sasuke and Naruto's clashing personalities they will try to out do each other making them work harder and with Sakura balancing them out it will work but with a few kinks plus it's tradition to have the Rookie of the year, Top Kunochi and the Deadlast on the same team.".

" Yeah well I think it's a tradition that should thrown out the window." Replied a gruff voice from the side, the owner of the voice was a bear of a man wearing a black Hai-ate in bandana style with a black trench coat and clothes his face held many scars this is Ibiki Morino the head of I&T division.

" Eh what do you mean Ibiki?" asked one of the female Jonins with purple hair and a tan trench coat.

The large man grunted " What I mean Anko " said the man as he looked at the woman before turning back to the Hokage " Is that meaning less tradition that gives one the rookie a big head and it doesn't match their skill's.".

This confused many but a man dressed in dark clothing with a blue head band in bandanna style and small sunglasses spoke up " But Ibiki-san it puts the strongest with the weakest making them a balanced team." Said the blue clad man in his know-it-all tone.

Ibiki resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Ebisu the man was a competent Shin-obi but he underestimated his opponent's skill along with overestimating his own level which will lead to defeat he could also be pompous at times " No Ebisu it matches their skill level not their skill set to each other, you could have two of them be good close range fighters while the a third medic type which would leave them open in ranged combat becoming reliant on the Jonin that would end in death if the squad were to be split up." The interrogators words hung in the air allowing it to sink in the Jonin's minds.

Sighing heavily the Hokage shook his head " While your words do hold truth in them Ibiki it is a little late for this but for the next crop of graduates we will consider this but for now." he pauses as his gaze shifts on to the rooster haired man " You have your team Kakashi but know this if your team shows that they can not put aside their differences and be a suitable team they will be put on separate teams and you will not be their Sensei council wishes be damned is that understood?" his hard tone of voice giving no room for arguments.

" Hai Sandaime-sama." Said the sliver haired Jonin looking the older man in the eyes.

Leaning back the elderly Kage intertwined his finger resting them across his robes " For now the teams are set the Sensei will met their teams in a week at the academy to explain the true Gennin exam, you are dismissed." with collective 'Hai' the entire room's occupants blurred out of sight leaving only two people in the office the Hokage and Kakashi.

The cyclops moved forward to stand at front of his leaders desk " Hokage-sama if you could seal the room there is something I wish to talk with you about.".

Raising an eyebrow at the man he flashed through a set of hand seals that made the rooms walls pulse blue once then return to normal signaling that the room is free from eavesdroppers, seeing that the room was safe Kakashi spoke one simple word.

" Why? "

Blinking the elderly man raised an eyebrow in confusion " Why what Kakashi?" asked the white haired man in calm voice.

The young man's gaze hardening as he looked upon his leader " Why didn't tell me that Naruto is Sensei's son!" demanded the one-eyed man in near yell as he clenched his fists at his side.

If the old man had any reaction he hid it well for there was no outside sign of it, Sarutobi appraised the man in front of him he knew that the last Hakate wouldn't back down from this even with a direct order he was as stubborn as Minato was about his precious people and Naruto was one of them.

Sighing the elderly man leaned back into his seat putting his hands in his lap just knowing that this was going to be troublesome " Because I thought it would for the best, if you had known that Naruto is Minato's son back when you were his guard you most likely would have become bit over protective. That would have drawn suspicion on him as to why the Yondaime's student was so adamant in the protection of single orphan and with the way that he looks it wouldn't be hard for an impartial observer to come to this conclusion." he said all of this in a voice of certainty.

Seeing that Kakashi was about to protest his words " Don't even start Kakashi you know that it is true!" he snapped at the man cutting off his words.

The sliver haired man resigned himself to those words as they were a most likely scenario for that, he instead went a different route of questioning " Does Naruto know about his parents?" his voice filled with concern for the teen.

Nodding at this the older man spoke " Yes Minato left specific orders to reveal his parentage when he unlocked his kekkei genkai and graduates from the academy I was to tell of them." the Hokage's said this in a happy tone. Then in a sudden realization his eyes went wide and his mouth formed into an O as he cried out in slight panic and horror " OH NO!".

Raising his visible eyebrow " Hokage-sama?" asking in concern for his leader and the reason for his outburst.

The Hokage in the mean time had put his hands around his head with a horrified visage on his face answering his subordinate in hollow tone " I forget to tell him about Kushina.".

The last Hakate flinched knowing that the blond fire brand wouldn't take that slip up laying down, with a sympathetic look in his eye he clapped his hand on the elders shoulder and said " God speed sir god speed." knowing for certain that fire shadow would subject to hellish pranks from the excitable blond for a week or more as soon as he found out.

Composing himself from his depression to go over the information he had with Kakashi " I suppose this the best time as any to give you the information about Naruto's bloodline. As I said to the others Naruto kekkei genkai deals with fire...".

Leaving Sarutobi's office we join Naruto as he arrives at his destination, the blond Shin-obi is standing out side a store with a sign with Iron claw weapon shop on it. This was one of the few stores that allowed him to shop even tho he was mostly black listed at most of them.

The teen walked into the shop he looked around at the walls covered in weapons of all sorts from kunai, shuriken, and katana's to massive great swords. As he walked further into the store the last of the flame masters heard a feminine voice pop up behind him " Hi can I help you?".

Spinning around Naruto sees a girl that appears to be his age or only little older standing behind him with a smile on his face, looking over the girl Naruto noticed that she is about two inches shorter then him. As he looked over the girl he saw able Konoha head band around her forehead. The girl had soft brown hair done up in twin buns with a bit of bangs hanging in the front, she was wearing a pink sleeveless tang with dark green pants and blue ninja sandals. Her body was petite and limber like most Kunochi her body is slimmed and tone from constant training.

" Um hello is anybody in there?" said the bun haired girl while she snapped her fingers in front of Naruto's face trying to get his attention.

She succeeded in that when Naruto broke out of his slight trance with a start " Eh wha." he looked at the girl who had sneaked up on him, the blond teen laughed nervously as he hoped he hadn't been caught starring at her "Hehe sorry you just surprised me is all.".

Raising her right eyebrow at that " Riiiight." she said sarcastically " Anyway I'm Tenten do you need any help." asked Tenten in cheerful tone.

Putting his hand his chin Naruto asked " You work here?" getting a nod from the girl " Really that's weird I thought the old lady was so cheap she wouldn't hire help." just as Naruto finished his statement a sliver and brown blur impacted his forehead.

*Clang * " GAAAH!"

The blur turned out to be a hammer which rebounded off his head in a graceful arc right in to the waiting hands of it's thrower. Said thrower was blond woman with her hair pulled into a tight bun, the woman only stood at 5'5 making her taller then Tenten but still shorter then Naruto. She wore a red shirt with black pants and leather boots, the blonde woman had a leather apron with matching gloves that looked like what a black smith would wear. This is Yumi the owner of the store.

" Don't call me old and cheap you damn brat." said the elder blonde in an annoyed tone while the younger one was holding where the hammer hit him, shaking her Yumi looked down at her hammer. Raising an eyebrow at what lay before her she stated in a monotone " You dented my hammer.".

When he heard that Naruto stopped cursing while holding his head and looked at her with a flat stare " I dented your hammer? Oh I am so sorry for that." his voice having so much sarcasm it was corrosive. While this was going on Tenten hung her head wondering why she couldn't meet anyone normal.

Rolling her eyes at the teens sarcasm she asked " So what do want brat?".

Knowing that Yumi would brush off any attempt to bring up her smashing him with the hammer " Oh I haven't been here in a few months and I need to restock on supplies since I graduated and need some more equipment.".

The elder blonde raised an eyebrow " So finally graduated huh, guess what they say about third times a charm is true." hearing Naruto mutter cruses about the bunshin jutsu under his breath brought a small smirk to her face.

Breaking from his thoughts about his failures on to this new subject hoping not to make it sound weird " Yeah so the stuff I need is 5 packs of kunai and another 5 of shuriken, a medium set of caltrops, a set of chakra weights for my arms and legs, oh and sharpening set, plus some more durable clothes." he stopped to take a breath " Question do you have clothes that are fireproof?" trying to remain nonchalant as possible hoping to gloss over that part.

Quirking her eyebrow at the odd request looked the teen in the eye, blue met blue as the two locked gazes. Naruto had always found it odd that the older woman had the same shade of blonde hair and blue eyes as him when no one else in the village did, he thought maybe that the two were distantly related but never put much hope in it. The two blue eyed people broke the stare as Yumi said " Hmm finally tired of your clothes getting ruined by your 'experiments'?" amusement evident in her as she remembered a few of the incidents her fellow blond had gotten into from his extra curricular activities.

Naruto blinked and nearly smacked himself why the hell hadn't he thought of that explanation " Yup that's it, I thought why not spend a little extra now instead of replacing it when something goes off accidentally, so you actually have something like that?" said the teen as he mentally patted himself on the back for his quick thinking.

Nodding Yumi crossed her arms under her chest " Yeah I do the material is fire resistant and we put seals on it to make it fire proof, it's normally used by demolition ninja who don't want their clothes to catch on fire. It costs a little more but if your dealing with fire a lot the price is worth it instead of just replacing the ruined ones. So you want those?" getting a nod in response she turned to her employe Tenten " Tenten you'll get the bulk items.".

The bun haired girl smiled at her boss " Right Boss" said the weapon mistress as she rushed off to gather the items.

Turning back to Naruto Yumi pointed at Naruto " And you go out and pick the clothes and any other stuff you want to buy, I have to make it from the special cloth and apply the seals so that should take around 45 minutes to do.".

When the woman turned to head towards the counter headed towards the clothes section of the store.

As he walked through the different styles of clothes he saw many of the clothes his classmates wore along with standard uniforms that Chunin and Jonin wear, looking around Naruto had a hard time deciding what he wanted. The teen didn't want to copy anybody and he also didn't want to wear the uniform and be a faceless shin-obi he wanted to be unique, out of the corner of his eye the blond saw something that fit the criteria perfectly.

15 minutes later Naruto walks up to the counter with his purchases, seeing that Naruto was coming up to counter Tenten went to the register " So this is the stuff huh? Not bad better then a few people I know." the brown haired girl suppressed a shudder at the thought of her teammate and Sensei in their green spandex.

Nodding the blond took out a piece of paper and a pencil " Yeah that them but can you put this on the back of the shirts?" he said as he drew a symbol on the paper " And can it be about this size on the shirt." he gestured to the shirt as to what size he wanted the symbol on the shirt.

Taking the paper Tenten looked at the rough sketch on the sheet, tilting her head to the side the assistant shop keep spoke " Hmmm shouldn't be too difficult adds a more the price but other then that no problem, so what's it suppose to be?" looking at the symbol with a raised eyebrow.

Scratching the back of his head Naruto chuckled nervously " Oh nothing uch just something I saw in book and thought it looked cool is all." shrugging in return Tenten picked up the clothes Naruto wanted and turned heading to the back.

An hour later( Applying the symbol took an extra ten minutes) stood in the center of the store now wearing one of the new outfits he brought. The blond Shin-obi in training now wore a sleeveless dark blue ninja vest with a fishnet armor shirt, the vest and shirt showed off the teens limber but toned body with the top of his chest exposed. Below that Naruto had a black sash tied at his waist, on the boy's lower body he wore a pair of slightly loose red pants that were taped at his ankles with black sports tape. On his feet are a pair of black combat boots that seemed normal enough but had more than a few surprises, around each of his wrists and ankles are metal bands with a strange symbol written on it these are his weight that are already set. Looking up toward hid face the bottom half is concealed by a dark blue face mask that hides his mouth cheeks and nose from view, on his right leg is a shuriken holster and a ninja pouch on his left side. Shifting the view to the back we see a simple ninjato with a black sheathe and red hilt slung across his lower back, above the short sword on the fire masters back is a black Hokage clan symbol that goes from the collar of his shirt to his mid back.( The outfit is similar to Recca's from the tournament but different colors, and for what the Hokage clan symbol looks like go to my profile.)

The out fit gave Naruto a full range of motion while not limiting his speed and agility. Raising a hand to his chin Naruto felt something was missing until it clicked, from behind his back Naruto brought out a blue Hai-ate to tie it loosely around his neck with the Konoha leaf right below his chin. Turning to the two females he struck a classic muscle man pose " How do I look?".

" Like a skinny Gaki." quipped Yumi with Tenten snickering in the back round.

The teenager drooped at that " Ow that was a nut shot to my self esteem.".

Groaning at his weird phrase Yumi walked to the register " Alright just get your but over here so we can check you out." complying the blue eyed teen walked over with his purchases setting them on the counter. " Now the clothes are 130 Ryo, the kunai and shuriken plus the sharpening kit is 60 Ryo, weights are 30, and the sword is another 50. That brings the total to 270 Ryo." said the blond as she tallied up the items she put them in a pack Naruto brought.

Digging out the amount Naruto handed the older woman the money he picked up the pack and started to head to the door " Well I gotta be going see ya Tenten-chan, Oba." * whoosh * ducks hammer throw as he rushes to the door.

" Damn brat." grumbles Yumi " And yes he did call you chan it means your on his good side." not even waiting for the question.

Catching up to Naruto as he roof hops towards his next destination, which turns out to be the library. But this was not just any library this is the Konoha Shin-obi library, only Shin-obi of Konoha were able to enter this included academy students and newly graduated Gennin. Naruto walked into the building it was like most other similar places the sections were separated by rank with the Jonin level being on the top floor, the middle with Chunin, and the ground level a shared floor with Gennin/ academy but with the Gennin part taking more space since the school had it's own library.

You could only enter the rank you held and those below that section, no book or scroll could leave the building so you had to copy the information. Naruto walked past the librarian who scowled at him and looked like she was about to say something but saw the head band that made her sneer.

Ignoring the her Naruto went to the Gennin section wanting to find a 1 or 2 jutsu for his affinities and hopefully the manipulation exercises, but he wasn't to sure about that since the section probably only had a few C rank jutsu for each affinities also the manipulation exercises were supposedly advanced techniques.

Naruto walked out of the library 30 minutes later slightly happy with what he had found, he had been right about the manipulation exercises being too advanced for the Gennin section but he had found two C rank fire jutsu, two C rank wind, but only one lightning. He had even found a more advanced control exercise then what they taught at the academy called tree walking that would help, he also copied a basic Kenjutsu(Sword techniques) scroll so he could wield the sword he bought right.

Now he had only one last place to go and this one was a bit of a distance.

30 minutes later Naruto came to the end of the roof tops of Konoha the whiskered teen then walked another 5 minutes until he came a lone building out in the middle of the woods in a clearing. The building was a simple wooden structure that was one floor and looked like a small but still spacious warehouse which it really is.

This is Naruto work shop, the teen had inherited this place an old man named Shin Takamura. Shin-jiji had passed about three years ago and left the place to him, Shin-jiji was a fireworks maker he also was one of the few people that didn't hate him on principle. The old fart had taught him how to make alltype of explosives from skyflower fireworks to smoke bombs and mini explosives that could kill a man, when the old man past he had died he left the work shop to him even though he had kids. He did this because his kids either would sell it or destroy it, so he gave it to Naruto who would use it for the purpose the place was meant for.

Naruto walked inside the workshop he strode past the bins of his completed experiments, the bins were filled to the max with all types from smoke bombs grenades along with several of Naruto's more exotic creations. Naruto goes past the different tools and materials he uses to make his fireworks and opens up a a paper door near the back of the room, on the other side of the door is medium sized room with two book cases partly filled with scroll's next to them is a wooden desk, on the other side of the room is a normal bed with dresser beside it. At the end off the bed is metal chest with 2 padlocks on it this is where Naruto keeps his more dangerous things.

This is Naruto's room the place where he slept most of the time since he didn't really like his apartment since it wasn't near as nice.

After putting away his clothes and most of his other purchases leaving only his kunai, shuriken and sword along with the scrolls he had copied from the library Naruto set out.

A little while later Naruto came to one of the lesser used training grounds Konoha had, like most of the training grounds around the village it is a mix of trees,fields with the field having a few medium rock scattered around. On one side of the grounds is a small stream, on the other is a trio of well used training posts for practicing Taijutsu and weapons. It was there that Naruto sat on the top of the middle post in a cross legged position with one of the scrolls he had copied opened across his lap.

As Naruto read the basic Kenjutsu scroll his mind wandered to what he had to accomplish in the week before he met his team, the major thing in his mind was to consciously access the flame powers of his bloodline. If he was able to do that in enough time he hoped to at least learn one jutsu to the point where he was able to preform it in battle.

So he closed the scroll Naruto thought about what had happened last night when his power had activated for the first time, when he used his flames on Mizuki he felt something happen right before it. Concentrating on what he had been feeling last night since the power probably had emotion that it synced with, was it anger because he defiantly was feeling that last night but no it wasn't that.

Holding up his tekkou clad right forearm the teenage flame master looked deeper into the emotions of that night, he remembered feeling nothing out of the ordinary until...that was it! The feeling started when the sliver haired asshole tried to get him to hate Iruka, he then started thinking about that he thought about his loyalty to him and the others he cared about, his desire to protect them.

At first nothing happened until a warm sensation ran through his arm and the air around it started to shimmer, when suddenly the limb burst into a darker orange flame that danced around it.

Naruto didn't even react as the limb went up all he felt was a small tingling in his arm, he narrowed his eyes as an idea struck him. He imagined the flame becoming smaller the fire became less intense and the opposite was true when wanted it bigger the flame responded, so the fire responded to his will oh he could work with that. This week was going to be interesting.

Chapter 2 end

AN: Oh finally done after all this time I am back! Sorry about the long wait for an update but several things happened, I also have a few announcements to make. And here is the Harem picks

, Kurotsuchi, Yugito, Samui,Karui ,FemHaku. That is all of them and it is final.( Sorry about the small type-o)

1: The reason I have taken so long with out up dating is because of several reasons like my creativity hit a road block, I got distracted by a ton of new ideas I plan on writing.

2:I won't be updating in September at all even tho I have several stories almost ready since I have to send my lap top in for about two weeks for maintenance and won't have a computer.

3: My other active story The legend continues is still alive but I've hit a sall snag in chapter three that is almost finished.

4: I have a poll on my profile for you to decide what story I should post next so go and vote.

Well that's all so bye.


	3. Unleashing the Flames!

**Honoo no Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

**Unleashing The Flames!**

An:Hello all this Granasaber master here with chapter three of Honoo no Naruto, no real announcements so a very short An this time so on with the fic.

" Normal speech."

' Normal thoughts.'

" **Demon/Karyu/Boss summon speech."**

**' Demon/Karyu/Boss summon thinking.'**

" Jutsu/Madagou!"

"YELLING!"

* sound effects*

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca.

*Yawn*

His back cracked as Naruto stretched his arms out and yawning when he sat up in bed, the blond threw the blanket that was covering his lower half revealing that he was only wearing a pair orange boxers.

Naruto got out of the bed still stretching as he walked across the living quarters in the back of his workshop, he yawned as he walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror then a grin broke out on his face. Today was the day of team assignments were he finally be a real Shin-obi, he had trained hard for the past week to grasp at least the basics of the jutsu and kenjutsu scroll he had done pretty well if he had to say so him self.

Walking to the bathroom in the sleeping quarters of his shop, Naruto grinned at his reflection ' Today's the day that I prove that I am something more then the dead last and demon of this village.'.

A little while later Naruto was finishing getting dressed in a outfit he had bought a week ago, Naruto secured his kodachi across his lower back then begun checking his other equipment. Seeing that weapon holders were full kunai and shuriken along with a good amount of explosive tags, he then checked his special fire proof bags that held his home made bombs, the bags held more than enough of his normal bombs along with a decent supply of his unique munitions the blond headed out.

Stopping to grab an apple from his kitchen as bolted out the door, running across the tree tops until Naruto came to the village which he just then switched to the roof's.

It wasn't long until Naruto reached his destination the Shinobi academy, for going the door Naruto leaped through the open window right into the class room.

The entire room's attention was on him for when he stuck the landing, his entrance was regarded with some shock since many thought he didn't belong there so someone had decided to voice this out loud.

"Hey Dead last what the hell are you doing here this a place ninja or are you too stupid remember that!" Jeered one of his male classmates that for the life of him he could not remember the guy's name.

Naruto resisted the urge either light the bastards hair on fire or toss a couple of bombs at him but he instead took the high road, making him look like an idiot "Oh hello faceless person whose name I don't recall I am surprised you passed the physical for this since you have to be blind not to see this." Naruto said in monotone while grabbing the hand band that he tied around his waist and shining the light off it, that shut the bitch up.

Walking up to the top row and taking an empty seat next Shino Aburame which had the quiet bug user block him from sight of the door.

Several boring minutes of waiting until a low rumble announced the arrival of the twin terrors of Sakura and Ino whom were once again yelling about who would get to sit next the Emo-king Sasuke, this was in turn interrupted by the arrival of Iruka- Sensei who had recovered from his wounds inflicted by Mizuki.

The scarred Sensei broke up the argument with the fearsome Akuma atama no jutsu(Demon head no jutsu) forcing the two to sit in the front row so he could get on with the team assignments.

" Okay the teams are as follows (Teams one through six unimportant) team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hanaro-" cue ear shattering fan girl squeal " And Naruto Uzumaki this team will be by Kakashi Hakate." Iruka said with practiced tone. Before the pink haired Gennin could even open her mouth her teacher cut her off " Before anyone complains yes Naruto was made a Gennin tho I am sure the Hokage wouldn't mind listening to you question his decision." The pineapple haired mans tone was steely reminding them that while he might be a nice guy he could be scary when he wanted to be.

Naruto barely listened to rest of the team assignments as he tried to figure out what higher power he had offended to deserve this, okay may there was this one time with the perverted monk and the flock of pidgins but hey it took skill ingenuity and patience to teach a those things to poop on command and BE accurate. If you had asked him three years ago about this he would have been over joyed to be on the same team as his crush but over the years the affection waned with out a return of the same, all the same he also had worn a bright orange jumpsuit so his taste could be called into question.

Two hours later

The newly formed team 7 sat in the class room with growing annoyance, it had been over two hours since the other teams were picked up their Jonin Sensei and without a sight of theirs. The team had fallen into various ways to pass the time Sasuke had taken to trying to stare a hole in a wall while Sakura either looked at her nails or looked at Sasuke with a love sick gaze, Naruto had taken up a habit of his flipping a medium sized coin along his knuckles he picked this up from an exercise to increase dexterity.

While he waited Naruto was deep in thought because he swore that he had heard the name Kakashi Hakate some where before but from where he had no idea.

As the teens were busying themselves the door to the class room had opened to reveal a man in his mid-20's wearing a standard Jonin uniform with a blue mask covering the bottom half of his face, his most outstanding traits were his gray hair that stood almost straight up and the fact that his head band was slanted down to cover his left eye.

' So that's why the name sounded familiar.' Naruto thought as he recognized the Jonin whom he had Henged into to escaped the Chunins last week.

Kakashi's lone gray eye lazily roamed the room taking in the forms of his students " Guess your team 7 huh... your pretty boring." spoke the Jonin in a lazy bored tone that caused the teens to sweat drop.

Leaning on the door frame while reading a orange book " Well meet me on the roof in five minutes." the Jonin then vanished in puff of smoke.

The three Gennin leaped into action with Sasuke and Sakura rushing to the door as fast as their legs could carry them, Naruto took a less traditional route as dove out of the window to scale the side of the building like a monkey. The first reach the roof was Naruto since he had chosen the shorter path while his competition came up a minute later with Sakura slightly out of breath.

Kakashi gazed over the top of his book at the arrival of the teens, this was a small test to see his students thought process. A fresh Gennin could easily make the run up to here within the time but this was more to see how they looked at a problem, most of them chose the straight forward answer like the stairs he had never actually seen someone use the way Naruto did. This meant that the two chose to use the most direct route thus the most predicable way while Naruto went the odd and unpredictable way of thinking.

Sitting across from his team calmly regarded them before he spoke "Well before we do anything why don't we introduce our selves with our like, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." said the gray haired man with out even looking up from his book.

" Umm Sensei why don't you start since we don't know anything about you." asked Sakura shyly.

Tilting his head to the side the elder man pondered it for a bit before going ahead " My name is Kakashi Hakate I have many likes and few dislikes my hobbies are well your a bit young for that as for my dreams well that is a …. secret." this caused the teens to face plant as all they learned was his name.

" Okay next person your turn duck butt." said Kakashi as he pointed at Sasuke or more accurately his duck shaped hair.

Near unnoticed his left eye twitched " My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't have many likes I dislike many things, I have no time for hobbies I do not have a dream I have an ambition that is to kill a certain man." Sasuke spoke as he assumed the Gendo Ikari pose number one.

His teammates thoughts were varied.

'Sasuke-Kun is so cool!'.

'Somebody forgot their meds this morning.'.

Sighing at this the scarecrow was going to have to fix that later " Okay pinky you next.".

" My name is Sakura Hanaro my likes are" Glances at Sasuke and blushes " my hobbies are" looking at Sasuke again but with deeper blush " my dream is to eh heh heh" looking at Sasuke she lets a shrill squeal out " Oh and I hate Naruto and Ino pig.".

The Jonin palmed his face while Naruto thought ' I liked her was I dropped on my head as a baby or something?'.

'Last one' " Alright blonde you go." said Kakashi hoping for at least someone semi normal on the team.

Naruto got a big smile on his face but no one could see it because of the mask " My names Naruto Uzumaki my likes are Ramen, explosives, pranks and jutsu my dislikes are when people complain about my my work and bad mouthing Ramen, my hobby is experimenting with new explosive powders and my dream is to be the Hokage!" chuckling at the end giving his copyrighted 'Foxy smile.'.

Giving the boy a critical look he finally came to a decision ' Well at least he's normal well as normal as someone from the Uzumaki clan can be.'.

Kakashi closed his book adopting a serious demeanor " Now that we are all introduced it's a good time as any to say this you all are not official Gennin." deciding to cut off cries of outrage he went on " And before you start with the whole ' But we just took the Gennin exam' thing that was to weed out the hopeless cases, when we are assigned a team each Jonin makes a test to see if the students have what it takes to Shinobi. The test itself has only a 66.6% failure rate with those that fail going back for another year at the academy, the test will take place tomorrow at 7AM at Training ground 7." Kakashi said in his normal bored tone " Oh I almost forgot I suggest that you don't eat breakfast you just might throw it up, Well then Ja ne." with a lazy wave he vanished once again in puff of white smoke.

The three teens stared at where their teacher had stood a second ago, after a few seconds Sasuke walked off wordlessly with Sakura fallowing him asking him. Watch his team leave Naruto figured he would go get a late lunch.

Normally the blond ninja would have headed to Ichiraku's Ramen bar but sadly that wasn't an option since the Teuchi-oji had gone off to speak with one of the suppliers taking Ayame with him to gain experience, so had thought togo some where else and since no other Ramen stand could hope to match Ichiraku he was going for Dango instead.

As the demon container roofed hopped towards a dango shop his thoughts drifted over to something Jiji had told him last week, he had been told that his Father was Minato Namikaze which was surprising because no one noticed even tho he looked like a near clone of his father no there was something tickling the back of his mind. Naruto then froze in mid stride when it hit like an Akamichi body slam, the old man had told about his father but had failed to mention an important fact like his who his mother was. Thinking that the old man wouldn't hold back that info which meant that he had forgotten, damn was the old shit going senile but it didn't matter because revenge would be sweet.

" Mwhhahhahahhahhahaha!" the mad scientist like cackle sent shivers down all who heard it making them offer prayers to the one who had pissed of the prankster from hell off.

In his office the Hokage felt a sense of dread descend on him.

Back with Naruto he had finally his destination a medium size restaurant that was pretty full with both ninja and civilians, seeing that the table were full he headed to the bar. Choosing a seat next a Kunochi with purple hair up in spiky ponytail that wore a tan trench coat along with a fishnet body suit.

After ordering a few sticks of the dumplings heard a bit of conversation from the closest table.

" Tch why the hell is trash like that allowed in here." Said a average looking Chunin loud enough for those around him to hear.

Now normally Naruto would have let this wash over him without doing a thing but he was tired of that so with a flick of his wrist and a bit of slight of hand a couple of explosive balls were in his hand.

" Who the Hell are you calling trash!" called out two voices in synchronization.

Glancing to his side Naruto saw the purple haired woman that he sat beside now had turned around on the stool to glare at the Chunin with a kunai in her hand.

The two looked at each other gauging their reactions, in the mean time the idiot's friends had retreated away from the fool that had drawn the attention of both Anko Mitarashi and Naruto Uzumaki. The two looked at each for another minute before shrugging and turning back to the fool that had insulted one of them making sure he thought before spoke next time.

After the short but savage lesson by the two temperamental Shinobi were on turned back their snack while the Chunin that insulted them lay out near the trash bins twitching in pain from slight burns and a beating. As the two Shinobi returned to eating the two outcasts of the village began to have conversation and enjoy the others company many people felt a sudden chill run up their spines.

In the Hokage's Office

'What the hell was that!' thought the aged Hokage as sudden dread descended down upon him he hadn't felt something like that since Naruto's mother had told him, Jaraiya and Minato that she was pregnant with him, it was foreshadowing that kid had given him more wrinkles then his own kids and two wars!

The next morning

Naruto cracked his back as he walked down the path towards the training ground that his team was meeting at, he was thinking about yesterday and how he had hit off with Anko as more of friends then anything. This was because they had similar personalities along with how the village viewed them, altho for some strange reason a couple of people had started looking up in the sky like they were expecting the apocalypse or something.

Naruto knew that when he arrived at the training ground he would chewed out by Sakura for being over an hour and 30 minutes late, but he had been told by Anko of Kakashi's chronic lateness and that the only time he ever showed up on time was up on time was a mission, an order from the Hokage or a emergency. No way in hell was he going to wait two hours.

The blond teen walked on to the training ground to see Sakura standing in the middle of the field tapping her foot in iteration, while Sasuke was leaning up against one of the three posts near a large carved stone looking all the brooding ass he normally did.

Apparently Sakura had heard his arrival because she turned towards me with her face a mask of rage and screeched " YOUR LATE NARUTO-BAKA!".

After a few minutes of waiting to regain his hearing from the near sonic screech " Sakura can you please NOT SCREECH LIKE A FUCKING BANSHEE!" Yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs with heavy dose of Akuma atama no jutsu, he had learned the technique had from the sheer number of times Iruka-Senisei had used it on him.

Naruto then took a calming breath and continued " Now I am not late to be late Sensei would have to be here which he is in not, the second thing is that I have it on good authority that Kakashi is late at least two hours to every thing and to round out the reasons I don't give a shit what you think." with that Naruto hopped up to a near tree branch laying down.

Thirty minutes later

After half an hour their teacher finally showed up walking down the same path as Naruto before him, when he finally got to them he greeted similarly to Naruto.

"YOUR LATE!" Screeched the Banshee.

Seemingly nonplussed Kakashi only eye smiled at the three "Ma ma Sakura but the reason am late is because I got lost on the road of life." Said the one eyed man, for his trouble he got a deadpanned stare from two thirds of his Gennin.

Naruto's lip's twitched in smirk under his face mask so he decided to add his own two cents in " Your right Sensei I mean with the all the branching paths in there it's pretty easy get lost on that road right?".

While his teammates gave him the evil eye for part, his Sensei as thinking ' Finally someone who gets it!'.

Getting back on track from the distraction Kakashi closed his book " We might as well get on with it now how many of you fallowed my instructions no to eat breakfast?" his question was answered by the growling of two stomachs and Naruto confused question of ' We weren't suppose to eat breakfast?'. The sliver haired man figured this would happen since Naruto would just forget about that part and Sakura was too much of teachers pet to disobey him with Sasuke being too stubborn and prideful to let himself to appear weak. As he watched his students reactions he saw Sakura try to hit Naruto for not listening to him he would have try and curb her temper.

" Well that's not good since it was only suggestion and not an order." Kakashi said in jovial tone " Well on to the test then, the test is for you to obtain one of these bells." Pulling out two sliver bells attached to strings "You will have unitl this clock goes off. " Pulling yet another object from behind his back this time it was an alarm clock set for an hour and half " The one that doesn't gain a bell will be tied to the log and not get any lunch, along with that is the one that fails to get a bell will be sent back to the academy." while his tone might have been nonchalant his words were heavy with meaning, Kakashi watched the differing levels of shock in the teens faces. " Oh and come at me with intent to kill or you won't be getting the bells." said the man almost adding that as an after thought.

As Kakashi secured he bells to his waist and put the clock onto the middle log " If your all ready then …. GO!" with that the three sprung into action, with Sasuke and Sakura blurring away in opposite directions. Naruto's action was different one of his hands slipped into one of the larger than normal black pouches on his lower back just below his sword, from within he drew a small white ball slightly larger then a marble and with a flick of his wrist the ball flying towards the Jonin at a decent speed.

Not sure what his slightly unorthodox student had used but considering the teens penchant for unusual but often effective tactics he got ready anything. The ball didn't strike Kakashi but instead it landed a foot front of him, when the ball hit the ground it released an intense flash along side a massive boom.

Kakashi was only able to get his arm up to block most of the flash in his uncovered eye, when the last of the spots left his vision he saw that Naruto was no where to be seen ' Smart Naruto.' thought the older man as he looked for his student. Naruto had used the flash-bang to distract him and hide his escape making him unable to tell which way the teen went, that along with the fact Naruto was able to cover his tracks meant that he would have to look the old fashioned way.

20 minutes later Kakashi was reflecting on his 'Spar' with Sasuke, the boy was skilled for his age there was no questioning that he had solid foundation in Taijutsu with his family's style, his tactics with basic traps, and the ability to use the famed Gokakyu no jutsu(Grand fireball technique) when he's just a Gennin. Don't get him wrong he still had problems like his arrogance that he always going to win which was in no way helped by the fangirls fawning all over him and the elders cow towing to him, but that was for another day he still had two more students to test and he had just caught sight of a flash of pink.

Sitting in a tree a good distance away from where Kakashi was fighting Sasuke he was using a pair of binoculars to watch the fight, as he watched Naruto knew there was no way to beat the Jonin head on alone because he was holding back. There also was the fact there was something rotten about this test, the reason that the others didn't pick up on the fact is that they never had too much contact with Gennin squad with hat Sakura being from civilian family and Sasuke being an Emo loner. He had contact with them since the orphanage he lived at until he was 8 they had hired a team some times to watch them and there was always three Gennin and one Jonin something was rotten in Iwa he just didn't know what yet.

After seeing seeing Kakashi leave the Teme in the dust Naruto began to think, sadly Naruto's thought's were interrupted by piercing scream off to the east. Deciding that he should check just in case the blond bounded off towards the scream.

When he arrived Naruto was unsure of what he should do, there in front of him was Sakura wide eyed with glazed over look in them stiff as a board. He was unsure if he should laugh his ass off, on the other he thought about sighing at the pathetic way she got taken down. In the end he just propped her up against a tree with a timed explosive near her, the bomb wasn't all that strong it was mostly just for a distraction it wouldn't hurt the girl just wake her up from the Genjutsu.

As soon as he set the bomb he leaped off to find the Jonin, after he got a fair distance away he heard the explosive go off and right after that was shrieking cry of ' Sasuke-kun!'.

Naruto found Kakashi standing in clearing a fair distance away from where he had fought Sasuke, now this is where most fresh Gennin would rush in with kunai flying. But with Naruto had his suspicions that this wasn't the real Kakashi, since he could easily make a clone he figured that the Jonin could as well.

Since they weren't near a body of water that left a Mizu bunshin out, and he had jest seen him turn a page of the book it was reading that was either the real one or a shadow clone since that was the only type that could act independently.

Since he had no way of knowing he decided that to attack and if it was clone it's destruction would most likely draw out Kakashi.

Naruto burst through the trees at high speeds straight at the older Shinobi, Kakashi didn't react at all beyond turning another page. Naruto closed the distance between the two until they were only a few feet the blond then jumped into a flying knee strike at Kakashi's head.

The sliver haired man not even looking up from his book blocked the attack by catching it and redirecting it, landing in a crouch Naruto wasted no time in attacking again this time with a low sweeping kick which Kakashi just hopped over.

Naruto then tried every thing he had attacking from unusual angles and unexpected positions, flipping away Naruto unleashed a barrage of black balls with a burning wick. Having the timing right the explosives detonate right the face of the older man, when the smoke cleared instead of burnt and torn up Kakashi Naruto saw in his place a damaged log.

"Huh guess it was the real Kakashi." said as he looked at remains of the log that his teacher had Kawarimi'ed with.

" You know Naruto that you should never expose your back to the enemy." the voice came from behind Naruto, there crouched was Kakashi, his hands held in a odd seal that has both sets of his pointer and middle finger together much like a tiger seal along with his book held by his palms. Suddenly the sliver haired man gets a glint in his one eye "Sennen Goroshi!"(Thousand years of death) the one eyed nin thrusts his hands forward right into-

The hidden audience sweat dropped at this ' He poked him the ass.'thought the other two Gennin that had just arrived to see this.

Yes Kakashi just poked Naruto in the ass, the teen looked ready to explode which was pretty accurate of what happened next.

*FA-WHOOSSH*

'Naruto' suddenly exploded into a large fireball engulfing Kakashi, too bad Kakashi had pulled a Kawarimi(Replacement) leaving a log to be burnt in his place.

Over at the treeline of the clearing stood Kakashi 'Huh a Honoo bunshin(Flame clone) didn't know he could do that.' thought the man in honest surprise.

Off on the other side of the clearing Naruto hid behind a tree sighing in relief 'Man I am glad that I used a Honoo bunshin to switch with instead of a Kage bunshin.' shivering at the thought of having to experience that even if only a memory. ' Oh Kakashi will pay for trying to do that to me!' the teen got a evil face at that along with a small chuckle.

Deciding to pull out all the stops Naruto sprung into action, the blond Shinobi burst out of the tree line towards the Sensei. Naruto formed what would become his favorite hand seal, a modified ram seal later ten clones sprung into existence and charged at he Icha Icha fan.

Kakashi had wisely put away his orange book as the pack of doppelgangers closed in on him, he ducked and weaved through the blond mob as they attempted to land a hit on him with a either a fist or slash with the Kodachi. While normally this wouldn't be too much of a problem he had to hold back in the test so not to be unfair, the next thing was that a person that used clones in mass like this typicality fought as a mob, but Naruto's attack in a coordinated manner by having one attack low while the other struck from above using one another as a spring board someone had been practicing.

After popping the last one of the clones Kakashi looked back at his possible student just in time to dodge a blond missile, as soon as the missile struck the ground it unleashed a massive explosion.

* BOOM *

Luckily Kakashi had been able leap away from the blast in time, looking to the unpredictable blond he saw that Naruto had summoned another clone then he gripped the double by the wrists and with all his strength spun around in half circle launching the clone at him at a collision course.

Just like the last one Kakashi was able to dodge the blast that the clone made when it burst ' Hmm Bunshin Daibukuha(Great clone explosion)guess someone took a peek at the scroll before he was found.' tho to be fair he hadn't really expected anyone but Sasuke to use jutsu beyond the academy but he guessed that the jutsu fit him well enough.

His honed sense of hearing picked up a slight whistling sound leaping to the right as far as he can just in time to get out of the way of an explosion, while Kakashi had been fighting his clone he had been busy creating clones to use tree branches as crude catapults.

Too bad that the clones had a limited supply of ammo to use but he used this to his advantage, after the last volley had exploded Naruto charged through the smoke created by the blast surprising Kakashi.

Naruto had activated his bloodline engulfing his right forearm in red-ish orange flames this gave him a advantage in close combat since the older man would have to dodge instead of block.

The action of using the flame in such a manner took Kakashi by surprise, he knew that Naruto's power involved fire but to what extent he was uncertain. When Kakashi would try to gain distance from him he would mix in streams of flame at the man forcing him to close the ground again or take a greater chance of getting burned.

Watching the two fight in the clearing was Sasuke clenching his hands into fists, how had the dead last of the class gotten so many jutsu. As the dark teen watched the battle a thought entered his head Kakashi had told them to come at him with intent to kill, and what better time than when he's busy with the dobe so what if the idiot got caught in it no one would care and there would be one less person to drag him down.

Back down in the clearing the Jonin and the Gennin were still locked in combat, at the moment the two were grappling with each other because of this Naruto had turned extinguished his arm.

As the two fought for an advantage Sasuke had crept around to where Naruto back was to have him block Kakashi's sight, having reached the area the last Uchiha began flashing through the hand seals for his clan's signature fire jutsu.

Bringing up his right hand, with his thumb and index finger in a c shape, to his mouth the dark Gennin took in a deep breath only to exhale it all at once.

From his mouth came a fireball that was larger then the one who expelled it, this is the Gokakyu no jutsu the signature jutsu of the Uchiha clan, the ball of flame flew straight at the battling pair.

As the two ninja's were locked in close combat Kakashi looked up at the moment that Sasuke finished the jutsu, the Jonin was just about to drag Naruto out of the way with him but the blond had another idea. Naruto did know about the fireball so at the last moment the teen placed a foot on Kakashi's chest pushing off into a back flip straight at the fireball, mid flip the boy spotted the jutsu heading towards him and his only thought was.

' Oh shit.' thought Naruto weakly as he collided with the jutsu, when that happened the mass of flame burst in a massive explosion of fire.

" NARUTO!" screamed out Kakashi as he watched the burning orb engulf the blond.

End chapter 3.

An:Oh cliff hanger for next time.

Okay just a few things to say, the first is please check out my profile for a poll of one of my other stories the Legend Continues so please go vote.

Number two is my challenges, I have several challenges on my profile so I thought I would start putting them at the end of chapters to get more people interested so here is one.

The uncle Sam challenge: A Burn notice/Buffy the vampire slayer crossover

The challenge:What if Xander was the nephew of Sam Axe.

Rules:

1:The start of the story can be anywhere between the pack and the beginning of Xanders road trip.

2:Sam doesn't like the elder Harris's but he does enjoy Xander's company.

3:How to introduce Sam is to either have him visit Xander in Sunnydale, have Xander go to Miami on his road trip or you can have Xander placed in his guardianship when his parent's are found unfit.

If you wish to take on this idea or one of the other ones on profile just contact me through my profile. That's all folks see ya.


	4. Decision

**Honoo no Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

**Decision**

"Normal speech."

'Normal thought."

"**Demon/Karyu/Boss summon talking."**

**'Demon/Karyu/Boss summon thought.'**

"Jutsu/Madagou!"

"YELLING!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca series.

Kakashi stared in horror as he watched his prospective student be engulfed in the fire ball that was aimed at him, Kakashi was so focused on the scene in front of him he barely registered Sasuke coming up behind him.

It wasn't until Sasuke was attempting a flying round house at his head that the elder man reacted at all, just before the scion of the Uchiha's heel reached him Kakashi's hand intercepted it with an open palm stopping the foot in it's tracks. With out losing momentum Kakashi spun Sasuke over his shoulder only to slam the teen's back into the ground hard enough for him to bounce and have his breath blasted from his lungs.

Before he could recover a foot impacted his chest right on the sternum driving him back into the ground, standing over him was Kakashi with a furious expression on his face.

"Stay down Sasuke." growled out Kakashi as he kept the teen pinned "What the hell did you think you were doing Sasuke?".

Sasuke had a defiant look on his face as struggled "Trying to get the bell." his voice calm as he said this.

Kakashi wore a shocked look on his face at what he heard from Sasuke "What about Naruto?".

The pinned teen snorted "So what about the dobe he was a distraction and not even a very good one plus he would of only got in my way." the teen's tone was dismissive as if it wasn't important.

Kakashi was about to knock Sasuke out but a noise from behind him drew his attention "*cough* What a way to find out that I'm fire proof." out of the still smoking area where Sasuke's fire ball had hit stepped Naruto who wasn't even singed the only indicating mark of the fire was a few smudges from the smoke.

The moment Kakashi saw Naruto step out of the dieing flames the growing depression in him dissipated into relief "Naruto are you okay?" asked the silver haired man relieved that he hadn't failed his Sensei anymore then had already.

Naruto immediately perked up at the question "Oh yeah I would have been out sooner but I kinda landed … on my head." Naruto blushed as he recalled when the fire ball hit him the force of the blast made him slam head first into the ground stunning him for a minute.

Resisting the urge to sweat drop Kakashi was about to speak but was interrupted when Sakura came barreling into the clearing forgoing any stealth while shouting Sasuke's name.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Before could move to help the young man pinned under Kakashi's foot said man stopped her in her tracks " Sakura stay right there and don't come any closer this test is suspended until further notice, Sakura go home and wait if your needed you will be contacted and don't mention this at all is that understood." getting a nod from the pinkette "Naruto you'll becoming with me and Sasuke we going now." said the man as he grabbed the Uchiha survivor by his shirt dragging him up to walk in front of him, Kakashi sighed shit had hit the fan today and it would only get worse.

_Later at the Hokage's office._

Sarutobi silently swore as Kakashi recounted the events of the test up until Naruto came out of the fireball "Kakashi is that what really happened?"asked a tense Hokage as he puffed on his pipe.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen gritted his teeth at that knowing how much trouble all of this was "And Sasuke showed no remorse in the act at all?" a nod answered that "Kakashi I told you what would happen if you couldn't get them to work together we're just lucky that no one was hurt." sighing Sarutobi thought back on Sasuke ever since the massacre the boy had become more unstable, he had attempted to get the boy help but that was thwarted by the boy own refusal, his elder consuls politicking, and the fact that with Sasuke being the last Uchiha in Konoha made him the defacto clan head allowing him the right to refuse treatment a back door in the clan charter that he been unable to close just yet.

"Yes sir." said Kakashi closing his eyes to except the punishment passed down to him.

"For now that will be put off this matter needs to be brought to the council since Sasuke is technically the head of his clan." said Sarutobi already knowing this would be a head ache in the making.

_Outside the office._

Naruto let out a bored sigh as he looked up at the ceiling of the Hokages office, across from him was Sasuke seated between two masked ANBU who had been assigned by Kakashi to watch him.

Naruto was rather uncomfortable because of the unfamiliar situation normally it was him under ANBU guard and in trouble. They had been out here the past 15 minutes with not even a peep from Jiji's office and Naruto was getting bored and when Naruto gets bored he finds something to entertain himself that's a never a good thing.

Before Naruto could even attempt to amuse himself the door opened to reveal the Sandaime Hokage with Kakashi fallowing a step behind him, the old man stopped in front of Naruto and Sasuke "Naruto, Sasuke fallow us." with out another word the Hokage begun to walk again with the boys fallowing with the two ANBU.

The trip was made in silence by all parties until they reached a large double door that Naruto knew led to the council meeting room having been in there when he was younger. As the door opened Naruto was told to stay outside with an ANBU until they were done inside, turning to look at the person assigned to watch him he got hit with a sense of Deju vu. The person was dressed in a standard ANBU armor with a white porcelain mask in the likeness of a cat the only other thing that one could see was her long purple hair.

It then hit Naruto he knew this person "Neko-neechan?".

_In the council chambers._

Many of the assembled Konoha council members were exactly happy to be summoned by the Hokage in the middle of the day for meeting, the Konoha council was made up of three parts the Shinobi side which was the ANBU commander, Jonin commander, along with the elders. The others sides of council were the civilians made up of mostly elected official to voice the opinion of the people, the clan council was comprised of the most influential clans of the village.

They were talking among themselves until the Hokage walked in with Kakashi and Sasuke with his ANBU escort, the gathered men and women were perplexed by the presence of the Uchiha scion while he was technically the clan head he couldn't take the seat until he had the rank of Jonin.

Sasuke was guided to a metal seat in the middle of the room with the ANBU guards standing on either side of him, when the Hokage sat down in his chair he cleared his throat "I know you are all wondering why this meeting was called on such short notice and that Sasuke is hear is that Right?" getting a muttered affirmative from the gathered people "There was an incident during the Gennin test for team 7 that involved Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." the frowns on the civilian increases as well as the muttering amongst them.

"Kakashi will give you the details." Said man stepped forward and began to give the recollection of the events from the start of the test to when Sasuke admitted to using Naruto as a decoy not caring if he got hurt or worse. The Jonin commander along with his ANBU counterart were scowling while the clan heads weren't exactly happy with the events, only the civilian side seemed indifferent to it with one of the more out spoken members commenting on it.

"So what it's not like the brat's hurt so why are we here?" said a balding man.

"That's not the point!" spoke up Choza annoyed with the man's dismissal of an important topic " We were lucky he wasn't hurt but Sasuke seems not o care about others and was willing to hurt or even kill someone from his own home for something that wasn't worth and who's to say he won't do it again!" Choza slammed his fist on the table, he personally had nothing against Naruto hell the kid had befriended Choji and defended him from people who bullied him.

"Choza-san is right if one can not trust his teammate to watch their back then the team work shall suffer, I suggest that we have Sasuke Uchiha held back for one year from being a Gennin and given a full psyche evaluation with treatment for the year." this came from a man with long brown hair wearing white with what seemed to be milky white eyes.

The statement got Sasuke attention "What! You can't do that!." Sasuke's eyes widened with rage at the man attempting to hold him back from fulfilling his revenge.

Before it could go any further a calm aged voice broke in "If I may interrupt you." everyone turned to see the person who spoke, sitting at the Shinobi council was a man of advanced age wrapped in bandages over half his body wearing a gray kimono. This is Danzo Shimura one of the Konoha elders and once was in the running to be the third Hokage "I would like to point out that Uchiha-san is correct Hyuga-dono, Sasuke is technically still a civilian since he never passed the Gennin test so it up to the civilian council to decide what happens to him." the man's tone was decidedly smug as he maneuvered around the problem.

A small growl escaped Sarutobi's throat as his former rival used a loop hole to get Sasuke off " Sadly it is true what Danzo says Hiashi that Sasuke can not be handled as Shinobi because he was never made an official one." he directed a glare at his old friend who just gave a smirk.

The matter was taken to a vote which was passed with a single nay making the dark haired teen get off scott free "Now that is settled team 7 is reinstated under Kakashi-." before Danzo could finish he was cut off by the man he was speaking of.

"I am sorry councilmen Shimura but I cannot do that." Kakashi tone was somber.

"What why?" asked the man in confusion.

It was Sarutobi that answered him "That is because Danzo I told Kakashi when he was assigned this team that if he could not get them to work or there was problem that they would be reassigned from under his command and I believe this qualifies as a problem, that is unless you would like to contest me in this matter?" the aged man's tone was dangerous as if daring him act on it, it might not be a complete victory but he would take what he could get.

Danzo's single eye narrowed he knew that if he were to fight Sarutobi on this matter it could be seen as treason "Fine but he will be assigned to a new team and when Sasuke awakens his Sharingan Kakashi will teach him how to use it.".

"I will but that will be the ONLY thing I will teach him." Kakashi emphasized on that particular word.

Seeing at how they had covered all the major points Hiruzen decided to end it "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Hanaro, and Naruto Uzumaki will be instated as Gennin but in a different team which will be brought up at the Jonin Sensei meeting today for now Dissmissed." With that the various people made for the door.

_Back with Naruto._

Neko listened as Naruto told her about his life since she had last seen him, he had certainly changed from the glomp worthy 8 year old she used to watch as his ANBU guard. He was now a handsome young man that was just starting to come into his own, she did miss the times that she played with the lonely boy when she was his guard.

"And Anko is pretty fun I don't get why people are afraid of her." he shook his head at that not understanding why people were afraid of her she was nice.

Before Neko could answer the door to the council cambers opened allowing the various councilor to leave, the last to come out was the Hokage with Kakashi next to him.

"Ah Naruto my boy we are done here for the day but there is something we have discuss but that will have to be tomorrow so why don't you go home and rest, Neko your dismissed come Kakashi we have a meeting to attend and for this one you won't be late." the two older men started off towards the Hokages office with Neko heading toward an exit.

Naruto stood there for a minute as he thought about the sad look on Kakashi's face when Jiji mentioned the meeting, with no one around to notice the mischievous gleam in his eye.

_In the Hokage's office._

The Hokage's office was filled with Jonin whom had just completed testing their assigned Gennin teams, only a few of the teams would truly become Gennin the rest would either be sent back to the academy or seek employment from the civilian sector.

Sitting at his desk the Hokage over looked his Jonins with practiced eye having done this innumerable times before "Now that you are all here how did your Gennin fair in their tests?".

The results were as expected from this most of teams failed to complete the objective or just gave up, the only teams that did not were team 8 that was now led by Kurenai Yuhi a newly appointed Jonin with a mastery of Genjutsu. The other was team 10 which was led by his son Asuma Sarutobi.

Rubbing his chin the in thought Sarutobi had a feeling that those two teams would pass the test "Excellent work Yuhi-san, Asuma your teams can start missions as soon they're ready." said the Hokage giving both the Jonins a smile "Now I have to regretfully inform you that team 7 was disbanded today." this drew several shocked looks and a few gasps from the assembled Shinobi.

"The reason for this Sasuke Uchiha attempted to willfully harm his teammate Naruto Uzumaki during the test today." the Jonin were honestly surprised to hear that a Konoha Shinobi would harm another willing and with out provocation.

"Is he okay Hokage-sama?" asked a nervous Anko worried about the teenager she had met the other day while they hadn't known each other very long but she liked the kid he reminded her of herself at that age, and if the emo had hurt him well he'd be getting a little one on one time with her.

Smiling at Anko knowing that she was already forming bonds with the boy "Luckily no Sasuke used a Gokyakyu no jutsu(Grand fireball technique) in the attack which revealed a part of his bloodline which makes him either resistant to fire or totally immune to it." he noticed the relieved look on Anko's face before she covered it up with her mask.

"And as I said at the team placement meeting that if the team could not work together that I would separate them into different teams that would not be led by Kakashi." Kakashi's already forlorn look became even worse, unbeknownst to the gathered people they had an unseen watcher.

_In the vents._

Naruto had crawled up the air vent which wasn't an easy matter thankfully he flexible enough to get around it, at the moment Naruto was listening to the Jonin talk to Jiji. He was happy that his friends had passed the test along with the fact that Anko cared about him, he then heard what Jiji said about Kakashi not being his Sensei.

'No way it's not his fault!' thought Naruto when he hit the side of the vent, Naruto then heard the metal groan and shudder "Aw shit." cursed the blond as the vent gave way letting him fall down into the room "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

_Back in the room._

*Thud*

Suddenly the ceiling caved in kicking up dust obscuring the object that fell, it had fallen right right in front of Anko. When the dust cleared it revealed Naruto laying on his back with his head towards Anko, luckily or unluckily depends on your view Naruto could see u her short skirt.

So when his eyes snapped his hands immediately flew up to his mask covered face to pinch his nose to stop the nose bleed, Naruto rolled away from the purple haired woman with an atomic blush on face "Geez Anko why'd ya forget your panties?" cried out Naruto as he leaned against the Hokage's desk.

"Who says I forgot brat if you were a few years older you might have got closer look." Anko got a good laugh from the blond blushing face he was so fun to tease.

Before he could respond a voice above him asked "Naruto what are you doing here?" leaning over his desk was aged Hokage giving him a stern look.

Naruto immediately stood up to look at the Hokage "I thought I'd just drop in and say hi." said Naruto in cheeky voice. Seeing the old mans dead pan expression he rephrased his statement " Not buying it huh?".

Shaking his head Sarutobi asked his question again "What are you doing here really Naruto?".

"Well I was curious about what was happening and I'm glad that I did." the teen's tone was serious "It's not Kakashi-Sensei's fault what happened and you know it he couldn't have known that Sasuke-teme would do something like that can't you give him another chance?" Naruto pleaded with the old man.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel happy that his Sensei's son was sticking up for him, Sarutobi sighed at this "I know that Naruto but I told Kakashi that if the team didn't work out you all would be split up and he wouldn't be the Sensei." his tone apoplectic.

Naruto was racking his brain for a solution then it hit him "What about just me?" asked the blond.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow that "What are you talking about Naruto?" he already had a pretty good idea what Naruto had come up with.

"What I am talking about is that I become Kakashi-sensei's apprentice and since he would be my master instead of my Sensei it would get around the promise, and a master/apprentice team is not relegated by the council and the Hokage only has to give permission to form. Pretty good idea huh." said the boy giving him a double eye smile.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was stunned for the first time in a long time, what Naruto had said was true becoming an apprentice was different from a Genin team but still a Shinobi of Konoha "Hmm a very good loophole but what of missions? It would be extremely difficult to complete a mission by yourself?" he idly wondered what Naruto would use to counter that.

Used to reading peoples expressions through masks Sarutobi could see smile form on Naruto's face "Easy Jiji I can use clones on D-rank missions and for higher level missions I can partner up with other teams cause who wouldn't want some extra back up.".

The former Sensei of team 7 nodded at that statement many rookie teams Sensei would like the added protection of another Jonin like Kakashi along "I'm fine with this Naruto that is if Kakashi agrees to this plan?" asked the Hokage looking at the copy ninja.

Kakashi had been giving this some thought since Naruto had brought it up, on one hand it would allow him to help Naruto and hopefully to make up for his mistakes of the past. Upon looking at the blond Kakashi almost busted out laughing at the puppy dog eyes he was giving him from across the room "Hmm well I suppose that I could do that, so yes I accept Hokage." giving his patented eye smile.

Upon hearing this Naruto could not longer contain himself the teen started to jump around and shouting at the top of his lungs "This great I can't wait!" he then started to jabber at high speed like he was on a sugar high, his new teacher just shook his head this thinking that Naruto was too much like his mother that it was funny.

Naruto stopped when he heard someone clear their throat behind him "Naruto please calm down." said Sarutobi getting Naruto to stop acting like a kid hopped up on sugar.

"Eheheh sorry about that Jiji I was just excited." said a sheepish Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

Smiling at the boy whom he thought of as his grandson no matter what he went through the boy just kept bouncing back "I know Naruto but if you would go we still important matters to take care of.".

"Right Jiji well I'd better go." said the teen as he made his way to the window but before he could leave the Hokage spoke up once more.

"Oh and Naruto before you go a part of your mission pay will be docked to pay for the damages." pointing up at the broken ceiling and air vent.

A embarrassed smile worked it's way onto Naruto's face "Well I'd better get going before I do anything else to get into trouble." with that the prankster jumped out of the window and into Konoha.

Kakashi smiled under his mask at his new students antics already knowing that he would have to get us to them but at least life wouldn't be boring with him around.

Chapter 4 end

An: I know I am later then normal but I have a good reason for that, I wanted to have it out earlier this week but I pulled a muscle in my lower back this week. Now anyone that's ever pulled one of those can tell you it fuck'en hurts like a bitch, that long with the pain meds and everything else sapped my creativity so the late update. But enough of that my next update should be the The Legend Continues since I have most of the 5th chapter done so until next time see ya.


End file.
